No More
by merrgen
Summary: Set after the Day of the Doctor. The Doctor discovers that the Time Lords have managed to escape their statis painting and are somewhere he cannot sense them. Meanwhile, he is receiving odd messages from places unknown. Can the Doctor figure it out and make sure that his universe is safe? Rating may change.
1. The Banana

FOR CLARIFICATION! While this is set right after The Day of the Doctor, for Ten's timeline I've decided that him being with the Queen takes place right after Voyage of the Damned. It helps the story make more sense.

Please take it easy on me, this is my first fic! I'm also American so some things may be weird. If I make mistake please let me know! (politely)

* * *

The Doctor sat in his TARDIS, contemplating the goings on of the day, several of which were making his mind buzz. He knew he could hold onto this memory until he traveled, and until he figured out what exactly it was that was causing such confusion, he would not move a muscle. He suddenly stood and began pacing. It was something about the statis, the Gallifrey Falls painting. He knew that the statis paintings had been contained in glass, but had he seen glass on that particular painting?

Suddenly, it clicked and the Doctor ran out, his trainers complaining with a loud squeak. He burst through the doors, shocking his "eleventh" incarnation and the curator. Without saying a word he walked up to the painting and examined it closely.

"Before the Zygons got through, was there glass on the other paintings?" he asked his future incarnation, knowing the answer but needing the confirmation.

"Yes, why -" Before the questions could be finished, the information reached his brain and his eyes widened. "That's impossible," said Eleven.

"There were no Zygons in this painting, it was sealed before they could get to it. There's no other way. If it was smashed from our side the painting would become flawed. It was hit from the inside out."

"Which means they're here? But they can't be, we would know."

The curator listened to the conversation, more than slightly puzzled. Both Doctors began pacing, mumbling nonsense to themselves as they tried to figure it out. Suddenly, one stopped, his trainers once again complaining at the sudden movement with another loud squeak.

"Unless they escaped. They know we're here, in this world. They don't like that. I remember saying ..." Suddenly, he stopped. He had to. If he wanted ownership of this small adventure, he was going to have to leave now. "Maybe I'm wrong," he suddenly said, confusing his future self.

"How could you be wrong?" But before he could get an answer, Eleven watched his counterpart walk back to his TARDIS, shoulders slumped. He shook his head at himself, now just as puzzled as the poor curator. "I always do that."

Back in his TARDIS, the Doctor debated with himself on what he should do. He knew that as soon as he left this moment in time, he would lose all memory of what just happened. He suddenly wished he had a companion with him. After Martha and then Astrid, he'd purposely gone back to figure out what he had done to Queen Elizabeth, just as a distraction. There was no way he'd take that woman anywhere with him. He shuddered when remembering that he had actually married her.

Where could he go that would allow him to investigate something of this nature? He was beginning to get frustrated and hopeless and, like many other times when he felt this exact emotion, he thought of Rose. He wished she were here. Then, suddenly, he got it.

He input his destination and the TARDIS willingly obliged, for once. It hummed and groaned, disappearing from 2013 and going back to 2007, where he had run from who knows how long ago. He calmly leaned back, closing his eyes, and the TARDIS landed smoothly. Yet now, when he re-opened his eyes, he felt confused and slightly dizzy. He felt he needed to remember something, but couldn't remember what. He also didn't know where he was. Best way to find out was to go explore!

Opening the door to the TARDIS he was suddenly overcome with grief when taking in his surroundings. He had landed in the basement of that department store he had first visited back in 2005, which seemed like lifetimes ago. He stepped out and walked among the various store mannequins, eyeing them warily as he slowly walked down the dark corridor.

He came to a sudden stop by a heavy-looking door next to some still-broken pipes. He let out a heavy sigh, running his hand along the rust covered expanse, and remembering the first time he had reached for her hand right here. Still confused as to how he got here, he suddenly looked down to find a banana lying on its side.

"Ooh," he smiled happily, reaching down and picking it up. It seemed fresh as he sniffed it cautiously. He reached out his tongue, touching the peel with it, testing to find its age. Can't let a perfectly good banana go to waste.

Two days.

His brows furrowed as he looked once again at his surroundings. Judging by the large amount of dust and flickering lights, it seemed as if no one had been down here in weeks. What was a fresh banana, only two days past ripeness, doing down here? Suddenly, he caught a white piece of paper on the ground not two feet away. Reaching down to pick it up, his eyes widened and his hearts almost stopped. The paper read,

I need your help, Doctor. Love, Rose.


	2. Torchwood

The Doctor continued to stare at this seemingly ordinary piece of paper, completely shocked by its appearance. With shaking hands, he flipped it over, hoping to find any kind of information that will tell him what to do, how he can help his Rose. The back read,

TORCHWOOD

It seemed to be typed in official lettering, like it was ripped from an official notice, if Torchwood even did that sort of thing. This only further confused the Doctor. How could Rose send him a note from Torchwood in a parallel universe? This had to be connected with his memory loss, and there was no way he was going to walk away from this.

So, carrying the banana in one hand and the paper in the other, he headed back to the TARDIS. Upon reaching the console he set the coordinates for Torchwood, hoping the TARDIS would take him where he wanted to go for once. As the machine took him to the entered coordinates, he continued to stare at the wonderful piece of paper that had somehow managed to get to him. Suddenly, the TARDIS landed and he stepped outside, smiling to find Jack waiting for him on the other side.

"I thought I heard you," Jack smiled at him, reaching out his hand for a shake. The Doctor returned his pleasantry somewhat anxiously, which Jack immediately noticed. He skewed his face into a question mark and the Doctor thrust the small piece of paper at him. Jack took it confusedly and stared at it for quite some time before finally looking back up.

"Do you know anything about this?" the Doctor asked his old companion helplessly, still clutching the banana in his other hand.

"No, I'm sorry, Doctor. Can you tell me what's up with the banana?"

"Found this in the same place. Ripened two days ago," the Doctor explained, suddenly feeling the need to pace around the room. Jack just stared at him and tried to make sense of the situation.

"Where did you find these?"

"The basement of the department store she used to work at. Where we first met." The Doctor suddenly sighed.

"Getting sentimental, are we?" Jack joked, trying to lighten the mood. The Doctor shot him a glance that told him to shut up.

"That's the thing, I don't remember putting in those coordinates," The Doctor exclaimed in frustration, raking a hand through his hair.

"Do you think it could actually be her?"

"I don't know."

The two men said nothing for a while, both lost in puzzled thought. Suddenly, a voice came on over an intercom, startling them both out of their thoughts.

"Jack, you're need in the conference room."

Jack left wordlessly, leaving the Doctor alone once again. He took this time to study his surroundings, remembering the last time he was in this building, and how much loss it had brought him. He seemed to be in the same room as before and he turned around to view the great white wall that had haunted his dreams for almost a year. He reached out to touch it, not quite sure what kind of pain this might bring him. He suddenly turned back around, not able to bear it anymore.

Walking back to the other side of the room, he found a computer that had been left logged on. He curiously sat down and examined it, seeing no files of significance open. It was just Torchwood's database, with a nifty little search bar right in the center. He typed in four letters "r-o-s-e", which only gave him a list of "the dead" from that terrible day. He tried again, typing in "d-o-c-t-o-r", which turned up several different articles, one of them titled TARDIS.

He narrowed his eyes, remembering that they had confiscated his machine the previous year, and wondering if they had managed to receive any kind of information from it. Yet, when he pulled up the article, it read "information has been deleted". The Doctor suddenly heard footsteps approaching and he nervously swung back around in the swivel chair, trying to look innocent. However, it was only Jack that approached.

The Doctor sighed in relief and then launched into his question, "Are you aware you have an article labeled 'TARDIS' with absolutely no information within?"

"Yes, but I believe we just got it back," he replied, smugly holding up a stack of papers and waving them.


	3. Numbers

The Doctor was suddenly following Jack hurriedly down corridors where finally they stopped in a large, oval-shaped room filled with chattering people. Jack snapped his fingers at one of them and then pointed at the Doctor, telling him without words to explain. Jack handed the papers over to the anxious Doctor before sitting and propping his feet up on the large table in the center of the room.

"Hello, Doctor, I'm Matthew," the man said nervously. The Doctor nodded for Matthew to continue. "Well, about a year ago, the exact day of the battle of Canary Wharf, we were doing a check through of all of our data, seeing what had remained in tact after the battle, and we found that all of our gathered information on the TARDIS was gone. Years of data, just poof! Gone. What's interesting is that the only worthwhile information we had on it had to do with travel between universes. What with the rift between our world and the other, we deemed it necessary to investigate. It wasn't easy, but we did it."

"That information can't be worthwhile, travel between universes is impossible without the help of Time Lords. I can't even use that information," the Doctor said, growing more impatient by the minute.

"Exactly, so why steal it? And then give it back a year later," Matthew said, nodding at the large stack of papers in the Doctor's hand. He'd completely forgotten about them in the midst of his frustration and immediately began skimming through them, seeing that Matthew was right. Suddenly, the back page caught his eye. Half of it was text, the other half was a neat scrawl, reading,

'To be returned to Captain Jack Harkness, thanks for letting us borrow it. Love, Rose.'

"There she is again," the Doctor said, his heart skipping a beat as he examined the words over and over. "How did you get these back?"

"That's the best part. They faded into appearance right in front of us at this very table, like the TARDIS would. It's like someone has a one-way TARDIS somewhere, presumably in some other universe." Matthew seemed very excited at his deduction, but the Doctor grew ever more upset with this information.

"That's impossible! Travel between universes is sealed off, its been that way ever since the Time War."

"Yet here we are, Doctor," Jack suddenly spoke up. The Doctor looked at him, a hopeless look in his eye. Jack just smiled sadly back at him. "It could be her."

"I know," the Doctor allowed himself to smile at this small bit of good news before switching back to a more serious tone. "This has something to do with Torchwood. Not this one, but one in a parallel universe, possibly Rose's. They seem to have taken information on how to travel between these universes."

"Also points to Rose," Jack said. "I know her, Doctor, and she's gonna do everything in her power to come back. It's quite possible that this is her work."

"Even if it were, what use is it to us?" Matthew butted in, causing the Doctor to sigh inwardly. Matthew continued, "I mean, sure, we have evidence to prove that we're receiving this from another universe, but the Doctor says it's not possible."

"I just wish we had more." Suddenly, one of the workers sitting silently at the table let out a small gasp. The Doctor whipped around and his eyes fell on the middle of the large table, where a white object seemed to be appearing. It fully materialized, then, waited to be picked up. Yet nobody made a move. Jack gazed around at everyone, looking long and hard at the now very still Doctor, before picking up the small piece of paper.

"It's numbers," Jack said after studying it. His face showed obvious confusion as the Doctor reached for the paper.

"It's not just numbers," the Doctor said, suddenly very enthusiastic. "They're coordinates!" Without another word, the Doctor began a mad dash back down the corridor he had just come from. He listened for a second to hear if anyone had followed him and found that no one had. Good, it's better if they stayed put.

When he once again had made his way to the console of his TARDIS he found his small navigator and began to input the coordinates on the piece of paper. When he had finished entering them, he pressed a few buttons and found that the location showed as Torchwood. With a frustrated grunt, the Doctor slammed his fist on the console, accidentally hitting a sensitive spot that inspired the TARDIS to take off.

"Oi, what're you doing!" he yelled up at his machine. "We're already here!"

The Doctor shook his head exasperatingly, sitting heavily on his chair broodingly. So close. He was so close to finding his Rose again. At least, that's what he had hoped the coordinates had been leading to. As the TARDIS finally landed once again, no doubt only a few centimeters from where he had been before, the Doctor exited with a sigh, expecting to meet face to face with an amused Jack Harkness.

Instead, he looked up to see a blonde girl, a few inches shorter than himself, smiling up at him with her tongue between her teeth.

"Miss me?"


	4. How

Sorry for the lack of an update. I just got done with finals so I haven't had time until now. Anyway, enjoy! And please review!

* * *

"Rose?" the Doctor asked in disbelief. Startled, he began examining his surroundings, seeing exactly what he had seen before he'd entered his TARDIS, except now there was a familiarly beautiful face staring straight at him in amusement.

"Yeah," she replied, as if it were a completely normal thing to suddenly be able to travel from a parallel universe. The Doctor allowed himself one last long look at her before he enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. He had to force back tears as he felt joyful laughter bubbling up inside his throat. He knew he had to eventually pull away to ask the obvious questions, but he wasn't ready to let this moment end.

"Oh, Rose," he sighed into her hair, smiling as she chuckled at his show of affection. He set her at arm's length, never removing his hands from her shoulders as he prepared a long line of questioning. "How? When? I need to know everything."

"You will, Doctor, in time. We've got some things to show you," Rose replied, nodding her head toward a door across the room. She reached out her hand for him to take, smiling brightly as his familiar fingers laced through hers. It had been too long.

She led him through the door and down almost the same path that Jack had led him through before. Yet this time was different. There were several people walking up and down the corridor, chatting and smiling with each other. Many either saluted or respectfully said hello to Rose as they passed. The Doctor raised a questioning brow at Rose, smiling in both pride and amusement.

"What?" she laughed when she noticed him looking at her. He just shook his head and laughed in response, squeezing her hand gently. She smiled warmly back at him, squeezing his hand as well. After a few more steps, they had made their way to the conference room. Still in disbelief of where he was, the Doctor expected to see Jack behind the doors, yet he was nowhere to be seen.

Many of the faces looked familiar, including Matthew, who seemed to be somewhat more in charge than his other self. There were definitely some new faces, further proving to the Doctor that this was indeed another universe. Of course, nothing proved this fact more than Rose. His wonderful, beautiful, brilliant Rose. His Rose that was giving him a 'you need to pay attention now' look.

"First things first, everyone, this is the Doctor," Rose said to the group of people sitting around the slightly differently placed table in the center of the room. "Doctor, this is our staff. These are the people behind technology that allowed us to contact you." She smiled as she said the last bit, and the Doctor's hearts melted.

"About that," he said once he'd recovered. "How did you manage all of this? Gathering the information and all that."

"Well," Rose said, so much like the Doctor that it made him smile. "Before everything turned to chaos back in your universe, someone had abandoned their computer. Left it logged right on to the database. I knew that they had been trying to gather information from the TARDIS, so I decided to try to find it. Once I did I just saved it to a flash drive and slipped it in my pocket."

"That's my Rose, always so clever," the Doctor beamed, making Rose blush as he referred to her as "his".

"Anyway," she continued, straight back to business, "when I got stuck here in the universe I thought it would be a good idea to stay in touch with Torchwood, so maybe I could one day go back. As soon as I got settled, I passed the information about the TARDIS to Matthew, who started working on finding a way to build a machine from what we knew. It took about a year, we only just got it working about three days ago."

"Which is when you sent the banana, correct?" the Doctor said, pulling all the puzzle pieces together in his brain. Rose nodded and smiled.

"I knew you'd be clever enough to figure it out. Right after the banana, I sent the note. I made sure that it would lead you to Torchwood, because I knew you wouldn't go if I didn't suggest it." The Doctor gave a little noise of agreement before Rose continued. "Then all we had to do was send back the papers and the coordinates and we knew you'd get it."

"But Rose, do you realize what you could have done? Travel between parallel worlds is highly impossible and dangerous. You could have destroyed more than half of both universes on a good day," the Doctor scolded. Rose wasn't fazed as she gave the him a very knowing smile.

"Do you remember what you told me back when we first landed here in this universe?" she asked. The Doctor just scratched at the back of his neck as he tried to remember. Rose sighed and continued, "You said that back when the Time Lords were around, travel between universes was very possible and quite simple."

"Yes, I suppose I did," he replied, sounding extremely wary. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Doctor, you might want to sit down," Matthew said suddenly, catching everyone off guard with his serious tone. The Doctor obliged, if not slowly. He crossed his arms expectantly as he waited for an explanation to his current position.

"Doctor, about four days ago, we received information of a large group of people hiding out in an old abandoned hospital," Rose began slowly, letting every bit sink in. "My group of field investigators were sent in to check it out. We managed to infiltrate their little shelter and asked to see their leader. They obliged." Rose suddenly stopped her explanation, biting her lip nervously.

"What is it, Rose?" the Doctor asked, urging her to continue.

"Doctor, we met with them. The Time Lords. They're here, rebuilding."


	5. Why

For the longest time, the Doctor made no movement. If Rose didn't know any better, she would've sworn that he wasn't breathing. She took a tentative step forward, resisting the urge to reach out and cup his face in her hands. Instead she opted for a small, "Doctor?"

"That's impossible," he finally said, so quiet that many of the people in the room had to lean in to be able to hear him.

"Doctor, I saw it with my own eyes," Rose said slowly, taking another step forward.

"Don't you dare tell me that, because it's not possible!" he yelled, shaking with pure, pent-up anger. In that moment, he really was the Oncoming Storm. And it scared Rose. She slowly took a step forward, gently laying her hands on the Doctor's shoulders. He flinched slightly at the contact, but refused to look at her. She just gently led him out of the crowded room and down the hall to her office. As soon as the door was closed behind her, she sighed and turned around to face him.

In the few seconds it took for Rose to close the door, the Doctor's mood completely shifted. His head was held heavily in his hands, and his shoulders shook with gentle sobs. Rose wasted no time in making her way over to him, reaching her arms around him. He tried weakly to pull away from her, but she pulled him toward her and he bent over to cry into her shoulder. His arms tightened around her waist, grasping the only thing that kept him close to reality.

"It's going to be alright. I'm here, I've got you," she whispered in his ear, rubbing his back soothingly. He continued to shake as more sobs bubbled to the surface.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Rose," the Doctor repeated continuously, choking on a mixture of the words and his sadness.

"Don't be, it's okay." Rose tried her best to soothe the sobbing man, but seeing him in this state shocked her. He was always so strong, so focused. He shook his head against her shoulders, sniffing and pulling away to look at her.

"It's not okay. I told you I'd never leave you behind, I said I'd always make the right decision, but I don't always do what I say and it kills me, Rose," he said, his voice breaking. She grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to stare into her eyes. She looked deeply into his, seeing the sadness and the loss hidden within. All of it now spilling over.

"That doesn't matter, Doctor. Look at me, do I look left behind? I'm right here, I'm real. And so are a large amount of Time Lords hiding away, waiting," Rose said, trying her best to make him understand how she felt about him.

"I'm never gonna forget them, Rose. Or you. All of their faces. I killed them all. And you. You told me you'd stay with me forever. You don't know how right you were, Rose. I thought about you every day. I could see your face that day that I last saw you, I saw it in my mind and it breaks my hearts every time I picture it."

Rose sighed as she stroked her hand across his cheek. "So don't remember that face. Remember this one, right now." She pulled his hands up to cup her face. "Remember how this feels, how real I am. I'm here."

"Why did you do it? Why did you try so hard to get back to me, even when I told you that you couldn't."

"Oh, Doctor," Rose smiled sadly. "Rule number one, the Doctor lies. Rule number two, never forget him. Because he doesn't forget you."

"You're brilliant, Rose. Absolutely brilliant," the Doctor said to her, sounding slightly awestruck.

"What do you say, ready to find some Time Lords?"

* * *

Sorry for the short update! The next chapter will definitely make up for it, I promise!


	6. The Time Lords

Torchwood's large, black SUV rolled up into a little dirt pathway right outside the old hospital building. From the outside, there was no way to tell whether it was inhabited or not. Several windows were broken, various amounts of plant life were growing on the brick, and the air around it even felt abandoned. The Doctor knew better. Time Lords were very good at keeping to themselves. They'd done it for centuries, after all.

The Doctor, Rose, and four other Torchwood field investigators stepped out of the vehicle and stared up at the large building. Each one kept to their own thoughts. Everyone was preparing themselves for the major turning point that was about to occur inside this very building.

The Doctor looked over at Rose, who was now instructing her co-workers to make sure to maintain safety at all times. They were going to be stationing two of them outside, while the other two went inside with Rose and the Doctor, much to his chagrin. He had no idea the condition this small civilization was in. If it was as strong as he feared, then they all could be in danger.

After everyone was deemed ready for the task, the inside group filed in. Rose and the Doctor walked side by side, with one man in front of them and another behind. The first few rooms and hallways they passed were completely deserted and covered with debris. Finally, at the end of an especially long hallway was an elevator, which, much to the Doctor's surprise, was fully functional.

It came down, empty. This further elevated his worry.

"Rose, do they know we're coming?" the Doctor asked, peering around at the quite large elevator as the doors closed.

"Yes, why?" Rose replied, furrowing her brows.

"That's odd that they didn't send anyone down. Time Lords usually have very good manners." Rose just laughed at his comment and looked back at the elevator doors, looking slightly antsy. She actually had arranged it this way. After how he acted the day before when learning that his race was here, she wanted to take every precaution.

Finally, after a long extended silence, the elevator made a noise that notified them that they had arrived. The doors opened to reveal a room teeming with life. People-Time Lords-were roaming about, chatting amongst themselves. They walked up and down the hallways, some going into the hospital bedrooms, others going down separate hallways. At the end of this main hallway was what would be the waiting room. This is where the Doctor could see the Time Lord leader, Rassilon.

As soon as the group stepped out of the elevator, the noise and movement seemed to stop all at once. Every head turned toward them, or rather, the Doctor. Some looked scared, others awed, but most seemed to have a look of gratitude. Rose noticed this and set it aside to ask the Doctor about later.

The group continued to move down the hallway, and people began to move once again, though the silence remained. The walk seemed to go on forever before they finally reached the automatic doors leading to the make-shift council room. As they entered, the council looked up and their faces straightened from their previous joyful looks.

"Doctor, we've been expecting you," Rassilon was the first to speak. The Doctor spared him only a glance as he continued to glance around the room. There was no sign of any Gallifreyan technology, only a coffee machine and an old laptop. The Doctor wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried.

"How long have you been here?" the Doctor asked, leaving no room for pleasantries. Rose gave him a stunned and reproving look before turning away and waiting for a response.

"Two months," Rassilon replied.

"How many of you are there?"

"A few thousand."

"Why are you here?"

"The Time Lords have been believed to be obliterated for many a century, Doctor. If we were to show up now there would be panic. We had to escape, from the others and from you. In doing so we used up every amount of our technology, stunting our ability to leave this planet and find a new one, to begin again."

"That's not what I'm asking. I already knew that. How did you get here? How are you alive? What happened to the Time War?"

"Oh, of course. You don't remember, do you? You and your other regenerations, all thirteen, locked us away in a statis cube, ultimately letting the Daleks blow each other up," Rassilon laughed.

The Doctor stopped his questioning and began pacing, thinking over all of this new information. Stopping to look at the Time Lord leader again he said, "So, you escaped your statis cube and wound up here, but what for? And what are you going to do now? There's nothing for you here in this universe."

"Oh but there is, Doctor. And you know there is. This Torchwood that we've come into contact with has so much technology, so much potential. Seeing as how we have no way of leaving this planet, we have come to the decision that it must become ours."

"No. This planet isn't for you to scavenge, I've been protecting this Earth for too long to have my own species come and take over!" The Doctor was now seething with rage, worrying Rose.

"But Doctor, why is this such a bad thing? Your people are back, isn't that good? They could drastically improve our technology," Rose said, trying to reason with the angry Time Lord.

"Oh, Rose, I never told you. Every time I spoke of my people I always made them sound so wonderful. But they're not. The war changed them. They no longer wish to hide amongst themselves, they have no desire to stay out of the affairs of other species. It's either conquer or be conquered to them. Isn't that right, Rassilon? You'll destroy every civilization until you're the only ones left!"

"We will not have history repeat itself, Doctor!" Rassilon said, raising his voice at the screaming Doctor.

"Don't you see? By destroying worlds, you create panic. You call attention to yourself. Others will fight back. You have to see that, you have to believe me. I've been protecting this world, and they have yet to see the end. They even colonize out into space! If you just live in harmony with the humans, you can see that everything can live," the Doctor was all but pleading with Rassilon as he tried desperately to get him to understand.

"I've had enough of this conversation, leave this place at once. You're a renegade, Doctor, you always have been."

"No!" the Doctor shouted as guards forced themselves upon him and his companions. "Listen to me! I saved you! Don't do this!"

The Doctor's shouts echoed across the walls of the hospital as Rassilon watched him leave. "You can't save them, Doctor," he said to the fading figure. "Not this time."


End file.
